


Ценою жизни ночь твою

by gotham2018



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dramedy, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018
Summary: Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018





	Ценою жизни ночь твою

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

– Ну вот и всё, – сказала София Фальконе – вернее, уже София Кобблпот.   
По-прежнему одетая, она неподвижно сидела около итальянского трюмо, которое выбрала для их спальни. Как и кровать с кружевным пологом – «будто гнёздышко, правда?», и тяжёлые шторы – «чтобы ничто тебя не тревожило», и даже канделябры – ростом с Освальда: «никаких дурацких мелочей, тебя должно окружать только самое величественное!». Освальд находил это милым: точно аромат любви, аромат дома – или это был запах её духов? – пропитывал комнату с каждой покупкой. Мама тоже любила выбирать цветочные горшки и всегда знала, где купить лампочку на три цента дешевле.  
В своём белом свадебном платье и сверкающих бриллиантах София походила на рожок с пломбиром. Если бы пломбир умел разговаривать, он бы говорил как София: так же сладко и так же холодно.   
– Мадонна мия, что ты на себя напялил?   
Освальд застыл, нервно одёрнув куртку. Ему стало неприятно. Это была лучшая пижама из гардероба папы – лиловая, с золотыми кружевами. Папа почему-то её не носил. Наверное, случая не было.  
– А разве тебе не надо… – он решил парировать обиду. – Ты-то разве не должна всё это снять?  
Честно говоря, Освальду не очень хотелось раздевать Софию. Нет, в принципе хотелось – должно было хотеться, раз он на ней женился, – но не прямо сейчас. Перспектива расстёгивать все эти крючки и пуговки несколько пугала. Под ними могли скрываться новые крючки и пуговки.   
– Снять? – София улыбнулась. – Перед тобой?  
Освальд вздёрнул подбородок. Пижама пижамой, но это было чересчур.  
– Перестань надуваться, лопнешь. Как думаешь, зачем такие, как я, выходят за таких, как ты?  
У Освальда было два ответа на этот вопрос. Один – короткий и ясный, второй – туманный и непонятный. В первом фигурировали поставки кокаина в Метрополис, улучшение системы лицензирования и шершавые губы очередного босса, касающиеся перстня с переплетёнными К и Ф на его руке. Во втором София снова садилась на пол, трогала его раненую лодыжку тёплыми руками, и сверлящая боль отступала.  
Дальше этого его самые смелые фантазии не заходили. Освальд Кобблпот был скромным, воспитанным в строгости человеком, не склонным воображать всякий там разврат. Чтобы отвлечься от разврата, приходилось привычно представлять Эда Нигму с аккуратным пулевым отверстием посреди зелёного котелка, Эда в полосатой аркхэмской форме, Эда, униженно умоляющего не скармливать его пираньям, – в общем, простые, достойные повелителя Готэма вещи, не связанные ни с какими гадостями.  
– Бедный мой Освальд, – вздохнула София, поправляя кружево. – Мне жаль…  
– Тебя кто-то расстроил? – быстро спросил он.   
Расправа с хамом могла бы отдалить момент с крючками.  
– Говорят, в Готэме не бывает счастливых свадеб, – София коснулась серёжки в правом ухе, но не расстегнула. – Мой несчастный брат был убит на собственном бракосочетании. Представь, вдруг на нас тоже нападут. Ворвутся, застрелят тебя, а я… Что, если мне суждено потерять мужа в первую брачную ночь?   
– Что за фантазии? Мои люди за дверью будут до утра…  
– Твоих людей больше нет. Есть наши. Я же миссис Кобблпот, не забыл? Наших людей я отослала. Приказала им окружить особняк снаружи и не впускать даже Супермена.  
София встала и повернулась к нему – тонкий белоснежный силуэт на фоне тёмного окна. В руке она держала пистолет. Освальд попятился.   
– София, милая, любимая, – залепетал он. – Умоляю тебя. Я сделаю всё, что скажешь…  
Быстрым взглядом он окинул комнату. Глушащий звуки ковёр, тяжёлые шторы без шнуров, канделябры, которых ему не поднять, – ни статуэтки, ни ленточки, ни пресс-папье. Ничего, чтобы схватить незаметно и использовать как оружие.  
София, казалось, задумалась.   
Из серебряного ведра возле кровати торчало обёрнутое фольгой горлышко бутылки. Удушливый сладкий аромат забивал ноздри. Очень хотелось жить.  
– Я могу быть послушным. Я знаю Готэм как никто, и Готэм меня знает. Я полезный помощник, со мной ты достигнешь большего, я хочу сказать – всего того, чего ты достойна, но чуточку быстрее, чуточку легче…  
От ведра Освальда отделяло три шага. Сократив расстояние на один, он сможет внезапно пригнуться и метнуть ведро в голову, украшенную скромным миртовым веночком. Если повезёт, бутылка разобьётся.   
– Дорогая, давай договоримся!  
– Договоримся?   
Освальд слегка отвёл руку вправо, примеряясь. Свет блеснул на обручальном кольце. Прищурившись, София сделала выпад и пнула Освальда в лодыжку острым носком свадебной туфли. Ледяной штырь воткнулся в ногу, пронзив до самого бедра.   
Освальд пошатнулся и сел на пол.   
– Я всегда за договоры. Инсценировать покушение так утомительно. – София продемонстрировала ему бумажный пакетик. – Ты примешь порошок и напишешь коротенькое послание. Пока будешь писать, можешь съесть кусок свадебного торта. Извини, но готовить гуляш нет времени. Это мой свадебный подарок – ты умрёшь, не превратившись в жирного носатого урода, каким сделался бы лет через двадцать.  
Штырь в ноге стал винтом и раскалился. Он сверлил кость, добираясь до мозга, завывал на высоких оборотах, сквозь его выматывающее душу гудение доносился приглушённый голос:  
– Всё отлично складывается. Твой дед страдал приступами суицидальной меланхолии. Ты провёл кучу времени в дурдоме. Твой отец отравился, поняв, кого приволок в свой дом. Почему бы и тебе в брачную но-о…   
Освальд перекатился набок и бросился вперёд, как змея. Его оскаленные зубы лязгнули возле обтянутой белым шёлковым чулком щиколотки.  
София отпрыгнула.   
– Ясно, – вздохнула она, поднимая пистолет.   
Освальд зажмурился. Грянул выстрел, и мир взорвался женским торжествующим криком, со звоном раскололся на тысячи осколков. Ледяное дыхание смерти коснулось лица Освальда.  
– Умрите, миссис Кобблпот! – провозгласил знакомый голос.   
Освальд осторожно приоткрыл глаз.  
София уже не кричала. Она лежала на полу, прижимая обе ладони к расползающемуся по атласу тёмному пятну, и еле слышно хрипела.  
– Я всё спланировал! Ты лишил меня счастья! – разорялся Эд, стоя на подоконнике. Ветер, ворвавшийся в разбитое окно, трепал полы зелёного пиджака. – Я отнял твоё в день, когда…  
Пистолета на полу он даже не заметил. Ну да, конечно. Новый непонятливый Эд.   
– А-па… – прохрипела София.  
Звук ее голоса наполнил Освальда слепым ужасом – точно сам голос, а не пистолет, нёс смерть. И ещё эта сладковатая вонь. Кое-как Освальд поднялся на ноги.  
– …когда ты воссоединился с любимой женщиной! И теперь твоё сердце…  
Освальд бросился к Эду и вцепился в его колени так, словно Эд был деревом, а Освальд – кошкой, убегающей от своры собак. От Эда пахло холодом, улицей и ненавистью. Готэмом. Жизнью.  
– Моё сердце, – бездумно повторил Освальд. – Сердце…  
– Я не понимаю, – растерянно, печально произнёс Эд над его головой. – Не понимаю. Ты меня сейчас опрокинешь в окно. А Гранди ещё бьёт охрану.  
Он действительно качнулся назад и, удерживая равновесие, обеими руками схватил Освальда за пижаму.   
Лиловый шёлк выдержал.


End file.
